The Day
by Brit-books
Summary: Tris and Hazel are identical twins. Gus and Four are identical twins. Begins on Tris and Hazel's 13th birthday. Tris and Four will meet one day while picking up their siblings from support group. Gus may or may not die. Thanks to my friend Carolin for helping with the title.
1. Chapter 1

TRIS POV My name is Beatrice Anne Lancaster. My twin sister's name is Hazel Grace Lancaster. We are identical twins and I was born 16 minutes before Hazel. All of my friends and family call me Tris. Today is our 13th birthday. After I take my shower, I wake up Hazel. After she showers, we go downstairs to get breakfast. Our parents made me my favorite, breakfast pizza with sausage, bacon, tomatoes, spinach, with cheese and the crust is an egg, and Hazel her favorite, pancakes, only instead of flour, you use bananas, eggs, milk, and ciniamon, topped with fresh fruit. We eat our breakfast and our parents bring us our presents. WE tear them open and scream. We both got our own iPhone 6 plus.  
"Thank you so much!" WE both say at the same time. We go over to the counter and plug them in.  
"Come on girls. Lets go buy cases for them," our dad says. WE run out to the car and get in.  
We go to Radio Shack and Hazel and I run to the aisle with the iPhone 6 plus cases. I decide on one that is based on my favorite book, Divergent. It has the five faction symbols and above that, it says, 'One choice will change you.' Hazel gets a hot pink fur case. We go to the counter where Dad is waiting for us. He pays for the cases and we go home.  
When we get home, we register our phones and get some apps. We both end up getting Instagram, Vine, Snapchat, Oovoo, Kik, Crossy Road, and Piano Tiles. WE are in our room playing on our phones when Hazel gets up and runs into our en-suite. I hear her throwing up. I go in there with her and tie her hair back and get her a cup of water.  
"I'm going to go get Mom and Dad." I say.  
I walk down the stairs and see Mom and Dad watching T.V.  
"Hey Mom, Dad, Hazel's throwing up again." I say.  
"Okay Tris. We'll be up in a minute. Go be with your sister."  
I go back up to our room. When I walk into our en-suite, I see Hazel throwing up again. Then I hear footsteps and a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Hazel and I say at the same time.  
"Hazel, we're taking you to the doctor. This has been going on for two weeks now," Mom says, "Tris, will you go get your gus' sick can please?"  
"Ya," I say. I go over to the supply closet that we have in our bathroom and grab a plastic Wal-Mart bag and put it in our 'sick can'.  
We all get in the car and drive to the hospital. Dad parks in the parking deck and we walk to the emergency room and to the front desk.  
"Hello. Who is the one seeing the doctor today?" The nurse behind the desk asks. Hazel waves shyly. "Okay, I'll just have you fill out this paper and then we'll be right with you," she says, handing the clipboard to Mom who hands it to me telling me to fill it out, so I do.  
NAME: Hazel Grace Lancaster AGE: 13 DATE OF BIRTH: 11-15-02 SIBLINGS: identical twin, Beatrice Anne Lancaster, 16 minutes younger tha Tris KNOWN HEALTH PROBLEMS: none KNOWN ALLERGIES: none CURRENT MEDICATIONS BEING TAKEN REGULARLY: none REASON FOR TODAY'S VISIT: Hazel has been throwing up once or twice a day for about two weeks now

I put the clipboard on the desk and go sit with Mom, Dad, and Hazel.  
About 15 minutes later, a nurse comes out and says, "Hazel."  
WE get up and follow her to room 4.  
"Okay HAzel, my name is Nurse Shailene, but you can call me Nurse Shai. I'm just going to get your blood pressure," she does that, "I'm going to go get Dr. Ansel. He should be in in a few minutes."  
Sure enough, about five minutes later, a man who I'm assuming is Dr. Ansel comes in.  
"Hello Hazel. I'm Dr. Ansel. I've reviewed your file and I would like to get some bloodwork done You may take one family member with you."  
"Tris, will you go with me?"  
"Of course Hazel."  
"Okay girls. Follow me," he says. We go to the lab where a nurse is putting something in a box. Dr. Ansel goes up to her and tells her what bloodwork he wants done.  
"Hi girls. I'm Nurse Christina, but you can call me Nurse Chris if you want. Lets go get that bloodwork done," We go back to a room. "Okay Hazel you can sit in the chair and Tris, you cna stand next to her and hold her hand if you want." Hazel and I get into position.  
TIME SKIP

When we get back to the room, we just sit and watch T.V. until Dr. Ansel comes back in.  
"Did the bloodtest come back?" Mom asks.  
"Yes, and it was exactly what I needed, but I want to do one more test so that I can complete the diagnosis. Hazel, I'm assuming Tris will be the one who comes with us, you guys can come with me.  
We go to a room with a pet scan machine.

TIME SKIP

About thirty minutes after we get back in the room, Dr. Ansel comes in.  
"Okay Hazel, I have your diagnosis. I had another doctor look over your case and we both came up with the same diagnosis. Hazel, I am sorry to inform you that you have stage four thyroid cancer. WE can discuss treatment options if you decide to go through with treatment." And with that, he walks back out.  
"Hazel, we aren't going to force you to do treatment if you don't want to. Would you like some time alone with Tris?" Our dad says. Hazel nods. They leave and we start crying.  
"HAzel, are you planning on doing treatment?"  
"No."  
"Hazel, please do it for me. You have to think of yourself. But you also have to think of the family."

**please review. Also go check out my other stories, especially my other cross over, Forever but its Never Now! Also, would you like to hear fromGus and Four early in the story? Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Four POV

I hope this works. I want gus to live. The doctor comes out and says,

"He's in recovery now. You guys can go see him."

We do. When we get there, he is asleep with bandages wrapped around what is now the end of his right leg, but used to be the knee. I feel so bad for him. Why couldn't it have been me? I ask myself this everyday. Why does Gus have to suffer? Everyday, I want to take his pain and suffering, and put it in my body. It just isn't fair.

Sorry for the short chapter. Most chapters will be longer but I just wanted you guys to get an intro to four and Gus


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel POV

I can't believe I have cancer. I'm so young. I am starting treatment today. Mom and Dad went home but Tris stayed with me. I am starting by getting chemo. I have to stay here for a couple days and Tris is staying with me. She is such a great sister. Maybe I'll be strong enough to survive this. Maybe...

This is just a filler chapter since I haven't updated in so long. .

I know this chapter is really short but I just didn't know what to write. Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gus POV**

Its official. My cancer is gone. I'm so happY. Four is happy too. He hated watching me suffer everyday. He wanted it to be him who had cancer. He said he could never imagine loosing me. He hasn't left my bedside. Even when Mim and Dad went home he insisted on staying with me. He told me he's so glad to have me back because he swears that I changed when I was diagnosed. Now I just want to find love. Then I'll feel complete.

Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

Hazel has her first chemo treatment today and the nurse comes in with a cart and takes off an IV. She puts it in Hazels arm and explains about what it is and what some of the side effects may be. Hazel just nods. Its so hard to see her go through this, but I know she can pull through it. I hope that she doesn't have to go through many chemo treatments. The doctor said she would have to have at least two years of chemo if no other cancer begins to grow. I know that this is hard for Hazel, it's hard for me too. If I could, I would take her place. I would rather me suffer than her because I hate seeing her suffer. She's very positive about this whole situation though. She likes to think that she's only going to need a year of chemo and then she'll be in remission. I hope so.

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gus POV**

Today was my first day back at school since my susurgery. I've definitely missed it. I still have to go to physical therapy twice a week. Four goes with me. He's been so supportive. He helps me with my school work, especially when I have to miss school. All of our friends are crazy supportive as well. I don't know where I would be right now without the support I've got. I'm just so thankful for everyone who's helped me. The teachers have tried to go e me less work, but I insist on doing everything that the class is doing. I don't want to e treated differently. I hate being the center of attention ans getting special treatment. The principal wants Four and I to speak at the next assembly. Four wants to but I'm not really sure.

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


End file.
